


Games are for Winning

by MissOfTheTruestBlades



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Hint of D/S relationship, M/M, No sex happens here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOfTheTruestBlades/pseuds/MissOfTheTruestBlades
Summary: Rhett gets mad that Link is so bad at guessing games. Link just wants to make peace.





	Games are for Winning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be angry, d/s sex. But then it turned into fluffy cuddles. Also I don't know how to write 'real' d/s. So maybe I'll try it, but today is not that day.

                Cut was called on the filming of Good Mythical More. Rhett’s on-screen persona dropped and he stalked off the set.

                “Rhett! C’mon man, don’t be like that! Rhett!” Link’s cries went unheeded as the door slammed behind Rhett’s retreating figure. The crew milled around nervously, so Link took it upon himself to reassure them and send them back to their assigned tasks. Usually Rhett and Link would hang around and joke with the crew for awhile on filming days. The bosses being angry was a rare enough occurrence that much of the crew didn’t understand why there was a break from routine. They cast confused glances at each other as they headed off in multiple directions to get back to work.

                Stevie looked worriedly at Link, who had slumped back into his chair behind the desk. His shoulders drooped and his bright blue eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

                “Hey Link. You okay?” Stevie walked around the desk and spun Link to face her. Link sighed and nodded.

                “I wish he wouldn’t get so upset over stupid stuff sometimes, ya know? I’m bad at charades and throwing darts, and apparently guessin’ clues. But I was trying my best, and it was just s’posed to be for fun…?” The statement was more of a question, and Stevie pulled her boss up into a hug. Aside from Link, she knew best how volatile Rhett could be sometimes. She also knew how eager Link was to please, and she worried for him sometimes, with the dynamic that existed between the two men.

                “He’ll cool down in no time and he’ll feel bad for yelling at you. Be safe though okay? Don’t let him take out his feelings on you.” Link nodded absentmindedly, and Stevie knew it was time to get back to overseeing the crew. Her bosses would work things out. They always did.

                Eventually, Link headed to the office. Despite the room belonging equally to both men, Link knocked on the door and waited outside. He shifted his weight from foot to foot. Rhett kept him waiting long enough that he considered just opening the door. But they had had this conversation before. Rhett would cool off. When he was ready, and only when he was ready, the door would be opened and they would sort out their differences.

                Finally, after Link had sunk to the floor with his head resting on the door – it opened. He nearly fell backwards into the room, but strong arms grabbed him and pulled him upright. When Link re-oriented, he looked into his best friend’s eyes. Where before Rhett had looked angry, now he just looked tired. Link felt guilt roil in his stomach. He’d made Rhett angry, and now he was worn out because of it. When Rhett moved further into their office, Link followed him and then dropped to his knees.

                “M’sorry, sir.” Rhett sighed and flopped into his desk chair next to Link’s prostrate form.

                “No Link. Get up.” The confusion in Link’s eyes made Rhett elaborate. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’ve been worked up and stressed and…Well games are for winning! It’s hard for me to look bad like that at a real game. I ain’t no loser. And I hate not being on the same wavelength with you. We get out of step and it drives me crazy. We’re us! We don’t miscommunicate like that. Makes me feel like I’m losing my touch with you.”

                At that, Rhett leaned over and cupped Link’s chin in his hand. “Then I go upsetting you and blaming you. It’s my job to make you feel happy and safe and special. I worry I’m failing at understanding you so I go and cause the exact problem I was worryin’ about. I’m sorry Link. Forgive me?”

                In response, Link stood and climbed onto Rhett’s lap. He wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist and burrowed his face into Rhett’s neck. Rhett rubbed his back up and down slowly and firmly.

                “I don’t know what I did to deserve you. But thank you. You’re too forgiving and too willing to take the blame. You’re so goddamn special. You know that? I love you so much, my little Linkster.” Rhett kissed the top of the head in front of him.

                “Love you too Rhett.”

                Stevie found them asleep on Rhett’s chair and smiled to herself before waking the pair and sending them home for the night.


End file.
